Snakes in the Lions Den
by slythadri
Summary: Post war 8th year. EWE. Dramione, HP/TN, RW/BZ, other pairs, one or more triads. Mature content mostly language but also explicit sexual situations. I do not own any characters or locations.
1. Chapter 1

It was September 1st, 1998. Harry Potter and Hermione Granger stood on platform 9 ¾ next to the Hogwarts Express that would take them to the castle to finish their education, the now called "8th year". A few of the older students from every house would be coming back, but many chose the honorary degree offered to students affected by the war, or went abroad as exchange students. Those coming back seemed to do it not much for their education, but because Hogwarts gave them a routine and a sense of normality. Hermione felt more comfortable in an academic environment and Harry did not want to face life alone yet. Ron Weasley had been deeply affected by the loss of his brother and since the early summer had gone to Romania to stay with Charlie and give dragon training a shot. He might still come back to school, but not right now.

After boarding the train and settling in a compartment sitting side by side they rode in silence, each of them lost in thought, only to be interrupted by a polite knock on the door compartment.

They looked up to see Draco Malfoy asking softly

"may we have a word with you?"

Harry and Hermione looked at each other and nodded silently. Malfoy entered the compartment followed by Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott.

They took sits and Malfoy spoke first

"we came to make a formal peace offering. The three of us are now heads of our respective households, no longer under the influence of our parents, and therefore we want to make clear that we openly reject the teachings and dangerous stereotypes that were forced on us growing up."

Nott nodded and added,

"we offer now an olive branch, and whenever you feel comfortable with it, we would like to offer our friendship too, if you would have us."

Harry and Hermione only blinked, appreciating the sentiment but taken aback by the formality.

Zabini rolled his eyes and said

"allow the Italian stud to translate: we all grew the fuck up during the war. We do not think you guys are dorks anymore. Actually, quite the opposite. Granger, you are looking damn fine, and Potter, well, yum!".

Hermione was the first to burst into nervous giggles followed by everyone else's hearty laughs.

"Well thank you Zabini, you know how to make a girl feel beautiful. And a boy too, I guess" she said elbowing Harry, who was blushing tomato red but smiling before adding

"yeah, thank you guys, we do appreciate the sentiment, we are exhausted from all the fighting and the horrors we all went through".

The Slytherins nodded and stood to leave the compartment.

Before closing the door Malfoy turned one last time to say

"you do look beautiful Granger" and then he winked at her before closing the door.

Hermione gaped, eyes like saucers.

"What just happened?" she asked dumbfounded.

Harry laughed "I think Malfoy got tired of dating stiff pureblood girls and decided to go down the muggleborn rabbit hole".

Hermione swatted his arm, blushing.

When they arrived at the castle and headed for the Great Hall they realized that a fifth table was set in front of the staff table at the very front of the room. The head boy and head girl were pointing the 8th years to that table. Besides Harry, Hermione and the three Slytherins there was Neville Longbottom, the Patil sisters, Hannah Abbot and Susan Bones. After the general announcements, Headmistress McGonagall approached the 8th year table and informed them that they would have their own accommodations with a common room of their own and more privileges than the younger students. Curfew wouldn't be enforced for them but she warned them that no one was planning on going to get their dismembered bodies from the forbidden forest if they decided that they wanted a stroll in the moonlight. Also, they would share rooms in pairs, a big improvement from their younger years.

When they got to their new accommodations they all had big grins in their faces. The area was ample and comfortable, there was a separate study room that could be silenced so the common room was just for relaxing and having fun, there were plenty of chaises and couches, all with plush throws and pillows. The rooms had two four posters each and their things were already there. A house elf brought a handful of sticks and told the boys and the girls to pick one since there would be one single room for boys and one for girls, although two beds would still be the norm in case new students joined later that year. Hermione and Neville were the lucky ones. The Patil sisters had one room, Susan and Hanna the other; as for the boys, Malfoy and Nott had one room and Harry was paired with Zabini.

Everyone retired to their rooms and Harry was about to discover how chatty his new roommate was.

"So. Potter. The Chosen One. Savior of the Wizarding World. Master of the Universe. Who is going to be the lucky girl?"

Harry looked dumbfounded

"what?".

Zabini rolled his eyes

"who are you dating, or who do you have your eye on? Is it the Weasley girl?".

Harry blushed and shook his head no.

Zabini cocked his head like a confused dog

"is it Granger?"

Harry jumped

"what? No! No girls or I don't know…" he trailed off.

Zabini looked for a minute and opened his eyes wide

"Oooh. Exploring, are we?"

Harry blushed crimson. Zabini gave him a knowing smile

"hey, I'm bisexual. And Italian, which means I have felt the confusion and jumped face first to figure it out. Is not that hard once you realize that you simply like the person. Boy, girl, whatever, as long as they are good for you".

Harry looked at him with puppy eyes

"really? I feel so lost".

Zabini sat on his bed and grabbed him on a one arm man hug

"Potter, you have found yourself a mentor. We will find you the love of your life. Or the flavor of the month, whatever suits your fancy".

Harry laughed wholeheartedly

"Thanks Zabini. I guess coming back to Hogwarts was the right choice. Enlighten me, oh Wise One" he said putting his hands together in a plea.

Zabini stood from the bed, gave him a theatrical bow and said:

"it will be my pleasure, oh Chosen One". And with that, he jumped on his own bed and called the lights off.

Harry fell asleep with a smile on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

It was September 2nd, 1998, and the first class the 8th years had was defense against the dark arts. The private office of the teacher was up the curved staircase at the front of the room, and on the hour the door opened and Bill Weasley walked down the stairs. He looked imposing, almost majestic. His long hair held on a ponytail, a dragon tooth earring and matching neckless and even the scars on his face seem to compliment his sexy tough guy looks. Blaise Zabini swallowed hard, then whispered in Harry's ear

"wanna know my type? That's it. My skin tone will look gorgeous next to that hot ginger right there".

Harry had to cover his mouth to withhold the chuckles. When he was able to talk again he whispered back

"too bad he is married, and to a girl that is part Veela. That ship has sailed".

Blaise grunted and huffed with disappointment.

"Maybe he has a brother," he said without thinking.

Harry withheld a chuckle again.

"Actually he has four brothers remember? but none of them is at Hogwarts right now, sorry man".

Blaise pouted.

The day went by uneventful, and that felt nice for everyone. The 8th years found themselves moving from class to class in a close pack, sharing in each other's jokes and just being friendly regardless of the past or their house affiliations.

After dinner they all went back to the common room, for some more relaxation time, except of course for Granger, who was as compulsive as ever about studying, so even though there was no homework due yet, she was going to organize her and Harry's study schedule. Harry was grateful when she offered to do it for him instead of dragging him along, but the truth was, she had not enough work for the both of them yet. So she went and sat alone in the study room, books, parchments and quills all over the table.

Draco Malfoy noticed when she told Harry what she was up to and after she went into the study room alone he went back to his room to retrieve his school bag. When Theo and Blaise looked at him curiously he shrugged

"we need study schedules if we are to do good this year".

Theo felt a ping of guilt and rose to follow him but Draco stopped him with a hand move

"I got you," he said. Theo was about to retort when Blaise pulled him back to the couch

"let the man go alone in there".

Theo's face looked confused for a second and then opened his eyes and said

"Ooohh. Got it".

Draco smirked and went into the study room, closing the door behind.

Hermione lifted her head and gave him a small smile before going back to her work. He walked behind her and looked over her shoulder long enough to make her uncomfortable.

"Can I help you Malfoy?"

He replied "shhh… I'm spying".

She turned to look at him like she was questioning his sanity.

He smirked

"I plan to best you this year for old time's sake. So I need to learn your tricks to beat you on your own game".

She snared dismissively

"in your dreams Malfoy".

He bent too close for comfort and said in her ear

"I can throw you off your game".

She stood up and turned to face him haughtily

"and how do you think you can do that?".

He took her face with both hands and before she could move he kissed her right in the mouth. He was soft at first, waiting for her to respond.

She was stunned for a few seconds, then closed her eyes and allowed him to take charge. He was surprisingly gentle, yet very sensual. Hermione's brain shut down completely and she was overwhelmed by the sensation. Her arms went on their own accord to wrap around his neck and he wrapped his around her waist, lifting her to sit on the table. She instinctively spread her knees and wrapped her legs around his hips, pulling him flush against her. By now the kiss was intense, hungry, and they were wildly grinding against each other.

The door swung open while a choir outside yelled

"don't go in there!"

Padma Patil stood at the threshold, frozen, gaping.

The disheveled couple stared back for a second before Draco said:

"Patil, take a step back".

She obeyed and he flicked his wand to close and lock the door.

Padma stared at the door for a second, then turned around to Theo and Blaise and pointed to the study room "was that really...".

The two boys nodded

"white blonde and wild curls. No confusion there".

Padma blinked and asked

"how?".

They shrugged.

"We're waiting for the report, but I'll say it was good old Malfoy charm".

Inside the room, Hermione and Draco chuckled and took a break. He softly rested his forehead on hers, eyes closed, breathing her sweet perfume.

"So what do you say I throw you off your game and you throw me off mine".

She laughed softly, looking into his grey eyes.

"How about instead we team up and study together, increase both of our odds".

He smiled at that

"become a power couple. I like that."

She gave him a smirk

"of course that kind of deal suits your fancy, _Lord_ Malfoy".

He smiled and trailed kisses down her neck

"keep this up and you may have to become Lady Malfoy".

She snorted dismissively. He shrugged and went back to kiss her deeply. This was going to be a spectacular year.


	3. Chapter 3

It was November 1st, 1998 and the 8th year students were all sitting at breakfast in the Great Hall, nursing a major hangover. They were all resting their chins on their hands, looking miserable but still talking about the best party ever. After the Halloween feast, they had gone back to the common room and put out the liquor stashes they all had in their rooms and a magical sound system that Neville had smuggled in with Theo's help.

They all then transfigured some clothes into costumes, each one sexier than the next. Afterward came an impromptu costume contest, using the study tables as a catwalk, and it was soon clear that everyone in their year was fit.

The boys decided to go as the heroes of the Trojan war; Blaise charmed their hair to grow for the night and braided parts of them to accentuate the look, complete with armor, chin straps and sandals. For old times' sake they decided to go on opposite sides, so Harry and Neville went as Hector and Paris, while Draco, Theo, and Blaise claimed to be Achilles, Ajax, and Odysseus.

As for the girls, Hermione went as Athena, goddess of wisdom, but her tunic was way too revealing with the sides open and a slit on her skirt all the way to her upper thigh; Susan went for a tavern keeper outfit with a tied leather corset on top of her dress that pushed her cleavage pretty much all out. Hannah was a Can Can dancer, all corset and fishnets with feathers in her hair. The Patil sisters went for some matching belly dancer outfits that seemed to be nothing but veils and put on a sexy dance choreography that caused a storm of applause and catcalls and crowned them as the winners.

Things got heated and at the end of the night Hermione was straddling Draco on a chaise, Padma was taking Susan to her room and Harry, Blaise and Theo were too drunk to register that they really saw Neville walking to his room with Hannah on one arm and Parvati on the other.

Next day at the breakfast table they were all half chatting half grunting in pain when suddenly Blaise lift up with wide eyes and shook Harry's arm

"hot man, incoming!".

Harry lifted his eyes lazily to look at the newcomer. He was wearing Gryffindor robes, was very tall and wide-shouldered, with piercing blue eyes, a full beard, long red hair held on a man bun and one of his hands wrapped in bandages. Harry's eyes opened wide and he suddenly jumped over the table and run towards the man shouting

"Ron!" and he pulled him on a bear hug.

At that Hermione, who was nestled in Draco's shoulder jumped up and ran to join them.

The others waited for them to approach the table and took turns to hug and welcome him. Finally, only the Slytherins were left.

Ron approached them cautiously but remembered the stories of newfound friendship that Hermione relied on her letters, and nodded to them

"Malfoy, Zabini, Nott".

They all nodded.

Nott asked,

"what happened to your hand?"

Ron grinned like it was amusing

"Hungarian Horntail".

The others winced but gestured for him to sit and share the tale. They were enthralled by his stories and it seemed like it would be a good fit to have him with them now. With his hand severely hurt he was not going to be able to handle dragons for at least six months, so he thought he might as well go back and spend the rest of the school year at Hogwarts, but he was definitely going back to finish his training in Romania after graduation. Ron had left all his sadness and resentment behind, literally burned away by the dragons. Blaise noted a healed burn scar on his neck and whisper to Harry

"he's as hot as his brother. Can you put a word for me?"

Harry laughed.

"I don't know if he is into blokes, I need to find out first".

When they all walked to their first class of the day Ron found himself floating around trying to figure out what was going on. Hermione was giggling underneath Malfoy's arm while he whispered what looked like lustful words in her ear. Susan and Padma were holding hands and almost hopping. Neville was walking with Parvati and Hannah and they all seemed smitten with each other. Harry and Theo were walking in front of him, deep in conversation. Blaise noted and putting a hand on his shoulder he spoke

"Weasley, allow me to introduce you to the 8th year class. Those two –he said pointing at Draco and Hermione- were an instant hit. So I hope you didn't come back for Granger because that ship sailed".

Ron gave a small laugh shaking his head.

"That one –Susan and Padma- apparently has been growing for a while. That one – Neville, Hannah and Parvati- only happened last night at the party but apparently, it is the quiet ones and all that jazz".

Ron laughed out loud at that.

"And finally those two dummies there –Harry and Theo- are the slowest burn I've seen in my life. I'm tempted to conjure a bit of fiendfyre to see if that gets them going."

Ron lifted an eyebrow and asked:

"so Harry is definitely interested in blokes?"

Blaise nodded, smirking.

Ron sigh

"Maybe I can ask him for advice after all".

Blaise kept his face neutral but inside he was doing backflips and fistpumps. Hot ginger was exploring his options, and Blaise was ready to put his Italian charm to work.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: a short chapter, but I enjoy the idea of poor Blaise moping in corners.

It was December 1st, 1998, and Blaise Zabini was feeling frustrated. The days had dragged painfully slow for him after Halloween because it seemed like the whole world was in love but him, Blaise Zabini, the Italian Stallion, hot man extraordinaire, was the exception. In what world was Neville Longbottom having three-way sex daily while he had to wait for Potter to fall asleep so he could wank to images of the newly rugged Ronald Weasley, with his dragon tamer confidence and his sexy scars and the rogue beard that he wanted to feel scratching his face while being kissed and his stupid long red hair that Blaise wanted to be pulling at while the dragon master fucked his brains off. It was infuriating and exasperating and hot as balls. Dammit!

Harry and Theo had fallen into some sort of mutually shy crush, where they told each other all day how cool Theo's new quill was or how good of a Quidditch player Harry was or how awesome the other's new broom/shirt/whatever was, but neither of them dare to take the plunge. Add to that that they diffused their sexual tension by hanging out with Ron, keeping the redhead on a sexual low key, much to Blaise's chagrin. And don't get me started on Lord Malfoy and his apparent Lady Malfoy-to-be. Those two were lost to the world, all they did was study all day and fuck all night. When did they sleep Blaise had no idea.

So he decided to go to the library to do his homework and clear his head a bit, maybe draft a plan to approach Ron Weasley and let him know of his intentions. His intentions were to be under the redhead as soon as possible.

After finishing his homework Blaise tried to put some books back on the stacks in the back of the library. He felt a zing of magic in the air and too late realized it was a silencing charm, because when he turned the corner of the bookshelf he saw on the other side that Hermione was standing with her back on the stacks, head falling back in what appear to be muffled howls of pleasure with hands over her head holding on to the bookshelf, one leg on the shoulder of someone who was kneeling underneath her, probably Draco, but hard to tell because he had his head buried inside her skirt and seemed to be going at it like a starving wolf.

Blaise rolled his eyes. The two gits actually had a room to themselves to do that and still, lately you needed to cough before turning corners because Malfoy and Granger were shamelessly banging all over the castle. Apparently the Head Boy and Head Girl gave up on putting them on detention because they went at it while polishing plaques on the trophy room, while cleaning cauldrons in the potions lab, while dusting old furniture in the dungeons and rumor had it that Malfoy got a blow job while waiting for the headmistress in her office, though that one was probably an urban legend. Yet again, those two freaks were the most brilliant students in the school and were both getting perfect marks and inventing new spells as research projects, so it wouldn't be too far-fetched to think they came up with a kind of disillusionment charm that could fool the portraits of the headmasters. Pervs.

And that my friends, was the state of Blaise Zabini's love life on a cold December day. What do the muggles say? Water, water everywhere and not a drop to drink? For Blaise it was sex, sex everywhere and not a boy to kiss. He walked back to the table and slowly banged his head on his homework over and over; maybe a mild concussion would change his perspective. Maybe a mild concussion would make Weasley want to take care of him. Oh bollocks. He was going mental.


	5. Chapter 5

It was December 31st, 1998, and Harry Potter was feeling sick on his stomach. Most of the 8th years went back home for the holidays, only Hermione, Draco, Theo and he had stayed. And tonight there will be a New Year's celebration and the four of them will be attending.

Hermione and Draco were more than official now, they were the new golden couple, and the school gossip machine followed them like their very own soap opera. Days of Our Hogwarts or something. So they will go to the party as a couple, probably make an entrance and allow the populous a sight of their new King and Queen.

Which left Harry and Theo. Neither of them had asked anyone else, but they also didn't verbalize going as each other's date. So Harry was feeling sick with anticipation, embarrassment, and utmost fear. Make him face dragons, basilisks, giant spiders. But please, please, don't make him face rejection and possible heartbreak.

At the accorded hour Harry was standing alone in the common room, wearing his new dress robes, his heart fluttering like a hummingbird. Draco and Hermione had just left, indeed looking like royalty; she was wearing a gold halter dress that left her whole back exposed and Draco's bowtie and waistband matched her. Harry offered to wait for Theo so neither of them would walk alone.

When Theo came out of the room Harry had to hold on to the back of an armchair. He looked stunning. Perfectly fitted robes, intentionally messy hair, one perfect eyebrow lifted and that gorgeous white smile that made his hummingbird of a heart stop and then start again. When he came close, the smell of his expensive cologne was intoxicating. Harry had never felt more like a bumbling dork. But then Theo spoke.

"You look great Harry".

Harry grinned like a giddy toddler

"you too Theo. And you smell great". Oh no. Was that the right thing to say? Too much? Too weird? Before he could drown in absolute panic Theo grabbed his hand and squeezed it.

"Shall we?" Harry could only nod.

They walked the hallways mostly in silence, but Theo never let go of his hand, and after a bit, he interlaced their fingers. They looked at each other and smiled. Theo said,

"I'm glad you chose emerald for your bowtie and waist belt."

Harry laughed softly

"because they are Slytherin colored?".

Theo smiled and shook his head no. "

Because they enhance the emerald in your eyes".

Harry blushed but they were entering the Great Hall by then.

A band was playing and several couples were on the dance floor, enjoying themselves and romancing each other. Harry held on to his Gryffindor courage and on to Theo's hand and asked

"dance with me?"

Theo answered with a smile and allowed him to lead into the dance floor. They danced several songs, then went to grab some drinks and chatted enthusiastically with their friends Lord and Lady Malfoy (Hermione rolled her eyes every time she was called that but Draco kept giving then thumbs up behind her back).

Then finally it was almost midnight and the whole gathering was chanting eagerly

"10…9…8…7…6..."

and that's when Harry remembered that the point of the countdown was to say "Happy New Year" and then find someone to kiss. He didn't have time to panic.

"3...2…1"

Theo skipped the "Happy New Year" part and went straight for the kiss. Harry's world went into slow motion. In the second that took to close his eyes he saw people around slowly hugging and kissing, and from the corner of his eye, he saw fireworks slowly ascending to the sky. He heard the fireworks explode but his eyes were now closed and all he could feel was the inebriating sensation of Theo's mouth on his. He could almost feel an astral projection of himself coming out of his body just so he could look at the beautiful scene, this gorgeous man kissing him with a backdrop of fireworks, making it the most perfect moment of his life.

They pulled apart after a couple of minutes, resting their foreheads together. Theo took a deep breath.

"Come to my room with me?"

Harry smiled

"yes please".

They held hands and started walking away, then turned to look back to where their friends were. They were grinning at them, Draco was giving a double thumbs up and Hermione was doing some sort of outrageous victory dance. Theo shook his head and smirk

"for school royalty, those two can really slum it down".

Harry laughed and cupped his face for a flamboyant kiss

"one more time for the cheap sits in the back".

And with that they went to their rooms, leaving the school gossip machine bursting to report on the newest hot couple.

They woke up in the morning to an insistent owl knocking on the window. Theo brushed Harry's hair with his fingers and said

"I think that's for me. Don't go anywhere".

Harry smiled and nodded closing his eyes again. Theo opened the window to receive the apparently urgent missive. He gave the owl a treat and then unrolled the small piece of parchment.

 _Please tell me that you kissed him at midnight._

 _I'm dying out here._

 _B._

Theo smiled and grabbed a quill to write back.

 _Yes. Gotta go now._

 _Gorgeous man in my bed._

 _T._

And with that, he sent the owl back and looked towards the bed. Harry was resting on his stomach with the sheets down over his perfect round arse, giving Theo a full display of his sculpted back and arms. Theo took in his beautiful form for a minute and then slipped back between the sheets, head on the pillow facing the gorgeous man on his bed. Harry opened his eyes and smiled sweetly.

"Hey".

Theo smiled back.

"Hey".

New year, new love, new life. It felt like all the pieces were finally falling in place. It felt like home.


	6. Chapter 6

It was February 13th, 1999, and Blaise Zabini was a mess. Tomorrow was Valentine's day and he was as lonely as the moon.

Even Harry and Theo got over themselves and they were now cozy all over the school, mostly on the Quidditch pitch, where they would go play one on one chaser games or go against each other for the snitch and then go to the showers together and contaminate them for the rest of the school. One of this days somebody is gonna get pregnant just by walking into those damn showers.

Oh yes, Blaise Zabini was a cranky, jealous mess. So he decided to go for a run to burn out some of his sexual frustration. Afterward he went back to his room, jumped in the shower and stayed under the water for a while. Oh right, yes, he was wanking. Like it was third year all over again. Like puberty just hit. What he didn't understand was when did the Italian Stallion, notorious for indulging in unattached peccadilloes become singled focused on one man. One very specific redhead. After a long time under the shower, he decided things were not going to get better there so he got out, toweled himself and put on a pair of comfy pajama bottoms and a white t-shirt and went to the common room, still toweling his hair.

Ron was sitting on a couch alone but seemed to be staring across the room, where the Golden Couple, also known as Lord and Lady Malfoy or The Disgustingly Sweet Malfoys, was reading.

Intrigued, Blaise sat next to him.

"What are we looking at?".

Ron pointed at the unaware couple

"look at that. How can anyone fit so perfectly with each other?".

Blaise looked more carefully.

Draco was reclined on a chaise and Hermione was nestled between his long legs. He was holding her across her stomach with his right arm and holding a book in his left hand. She was embracing the arm across her with her left arm and holding her book in the right hand.

Blaise sigh.

"Are you jealous Weasley? Do you miss her?" he said trying to control the jealousy in his own voice.

Ron shook his head no.

"No, I just envy them. They found the perfect connection in the most unlikely person. Maybe we should all go for broke and try dating a person that we would have never considered before".

Blaise's heart skipped a beat.

Ron looked at him with those piercing blue eyes and asked

"What about you Blaise? Do you have a crush? Or do you only leave crushed hearts in your wake? You know, with all that Italian flair and whatnot".

Blaise felt like running away. But instead, he held his ground. This was it.

"I do have a crush, but I don't know if he even likes me".

Ron looked at him, for the first time really taking in his deep hazel eyes, the soft tanned skin, the dark hair that right now framed his face with wet locks.

"Who wouldn't like you Blaise. You are like one of those Roman sculptures. Who is the lucky guy?"

Blaise took a deep breath. Here goes nothing.

"You".

Ron stared at him for almost a minute. Blaise felt like tears were coming and moved to stand. Ron held him by the wrist.

"I never thought you would look at me. That any of the Slytherins would look at me. You know, Weasel king and all that?"

Blaise reached to touch a string of hair that had fallen from the messy bun, curling it in his fingers. Then he gently rubbed the neatly trimmed beard with the back of his fingers.

"You are a long way from that lanky kid, Ronald Weasley. Dragon Master".

Ron chuckled and held Blaise's hand against his face, turning slightly to press a kiss on his palm. Blaise felt like he was on fire. Ron asked

"do you have plans for tomorrow? It's Valentine's day after all".

Blaise's smile seemed to lit the whole room. He shook his head no and then retorted

"do you want to go on a tasting tour? We could try a bite of every single thing they have at Honeydukes".

Ron's eyes sparkled and with a sweet smile, he cupped Blaise's face before planting a soft kiss on his lips. Blaise responded in kind and the kiss slowly got more intense, until he instinctively moved to push Ron on the couch and straddled him, reaching to undo the bun so he could finally run his fingers on that long, silky hair that was the matter of his dreams. Ron felt overwhelmed with the adoration that the Italian hunk was pouring over him, and thanked his lucky stars that Hungarian Horntail had burned him bad enough to send him back home. Where he could come back full circle. Where he found Blaise.

On the other side of the room, Hermione patted Draco's arm and nodded towards the kissing couple. Draco smiled, rolled his eyes and flicked his wand, putting a _muffliato_ on them. Hermione lifted a questioning brow. Draco shrugged.

"Blaise is a moaner. Even when he is just making out. Trust me, you don't want to hear it".

She stifled a giggle and they went back to their books.


	7. Chapter 7

It was February 20th, 1999 and the Disgustingly Sweet Malfoys were doing their daily routine of living the library late at night and barely making to their room before clothes were spilled all over. They had perfected wandless spells for levitation so Draco could carry Hermione upstairs faster, silencing spells and door locking, and performed them in an amazing choreography for what their classmates were thankful, as they usually didn't have more than a glance before the insatiable freaks were safely out of sight.

But that night something unexpected happened. They made it to the room, silenced and locked it and then Draco threw Hermione on the bed loudly and dove to go down on her, making her squeal loudly when they were interrupted by a yelp

" WHAT THE FUCK?"

They looked up and were face to face with a terrified Pansy Parkinson. They all yelled like they saw a ghost before Pansy ran out of the room.

She sat in the common room still feeling in shock when a stranger sat next to her.

"Parkinson? Is that you?"

She yelled again and backed up on the couch terrified. The stranger put his hands up to sign no harm

"it's ok Parkinson, we are all friends now, no one is going to harm you".

She asked in a squeal

"who are you?"

He looked at her with a sweet smile. This guy is very hot, was her first thought. Then he said

"I'm Ron Weasley. Remember? Weasel king?".

She cocked her head to the side looking confused.

"Wow, you look..."

"Hot, isn't he?" the voice of Blaise Zabini interrupted her.

She looked at him with relief and launched herself for a hug. He held her for a while until she seemed to calm down. By then the Malfoys were there too and she looked around trying to figure out what was going on. Hermione said

"Pansy we're so sorry, we didn't know you were coming, are you ok?"

She nodded slowly. Then she took a deep breath and spoke

"I was at Ilvermorny but after reading my mother's latest letters I had a feeling she was too depressed with me so far away, so I asked for permission to come to finish the year here. Professor McGonagall accepted about two hours ago and they rushed me on a portkey that was available. I guess she didn't have time to warn you".

They all nodded and smiled. She felt strange, they were all so...friendly. That must be a good thing, right?

Hermione said

"why don't you take the room tonight, I'll go with Draco to the room of requirement and you have a good sleep. Then tomorrow we can sort it out".

Blaise chuckled

"the thing is Pansy, everyone here is banging someone, so we do not exactly follow the accommodation assignments we had originally".

She shooked her head but smiled

"wow. I have so much to catch up with".

Ron sat next to her and put his arm around her shoulders

"I'll be your guide, Pansy. I came late too and I know how it feels, but I'm telling you, this year has been awesome".

She smiled and stared at him for a minute.

"How in Merlin's name did _you_ of all people got so freaking hot?"

Ron and Blaise laughed and sandwiched her in a group hug.

"Stick with us girl. We will show you the ropes around here".

The next morning Pansy came down to the common room early, and the only person there was Harry. She hesitated for a second but then decided to grab the bull by the horns. She sat next to him.

"Hello Potter".

He looked at her and smiled

"Morning Parkinson. I was told late last night that you were around".

She nodded and feeling that he seemed receptive she decided to get her apologies out of the way.

"Look, Potter, I can't ever make up for what I did…"

He raised a hand to cut her off.

"You thought that if I was turned to Voldemort all the lives in the school would be spared. I'm sure at that exact moment many others thought the same. But it's the past now, and we no longer have a psychopathic maniac trying to rule the wizarding world. I hope you have grown and changed since that day. Have you?"

Her eyes were full of tears

"yes, I have. I was too ashamed to come back, that's why I went to America. I didn't think I deserved a second chance after that".

Harry smiled and offer her his pinky finger

"promise that you would never again believe the word of a deranged evil man?"

She smiled although the tears were now rolling down her cheeks and laced her pinky with his. "I promise. I would never do anything that can harm anyone here. Wizard's oath".

A magic string materialized around their pinkies and sealed her words.

"Welcome home, Pansy Parkinson".

She wiped the tears and asked him

"so, who are you dating Potter?".

He smiled wide

"Call me Harry. I'm with Theo now".

Her jaw dropped.

"Wow! Draco and Hermione Granger, Blaise and Ronald Weasley, you and Theo… so what, now I have to fill up an application to get me a Gryffindor boyfriend too? Is that a new school rule?"

Harry laughed whole heartedly and put his arm around her shoulders

"we'll see what can be done Pansy. I'm sure you will be set up in no time".


	8. Chapter 8

It was April 2nd, 1999 and Pansy Parkinson was sitting with a group of 8th years next to the lake. Looking at the calm water on that beautiful spring day she realized that she felt happy. She had come back to Hogwarts trying to be closer to home so her mother would feel better, but she thought she was coming to face shaming and alienation. Instead, she had found a group of people that wanted to forgive, if not altogether forget, and they had been amazing to her. They all seem to move around in a pack most of the time, but she found herself spending a lot of time with Ron and Blaise, both individually and together. Ron and she seemed particularly attached to each other now. She had changed a lot, no longer upholding pureblood supremacy bullshit, but she was still bossy and to some point demanding, and Blaise was a carefree Italian that did not pay much attention to her little pouts, but Ron Weasley seemed mesmerized by them, always ready to do her bid. She mused that since Hermione was not available to boss him around all day someone must take her place.

She was sitting on the grass, bare feet (her old governess would cringe if she found out) picking blades of grass contentedly when she felt a familiar body sit behind her and pull her back to nestle her between his long legs. Ron hugged her to make her recline against his chest and kissed her temple.

"And how is my favorite flower on this glorious day?"

She smiled wide and turned around to kiss his bearded cheek

"I was good and now I'm even better. Where is Blaise?"

Ron pouted

"he had to leave. His mother needed some urgent jewelry or something so he went to spend the weekend home to avoid a crisis. He left us Pansy! He abandoned us!" he said, shaking her dramatically.

She laughed and turned to looked at him while caressing his beard

"it's ok my dragon master, I'll take care of you".

He smiled and gave her a peck on the lips and then rested his head on her shoulder, looking at the water. She felt a shiver down her spine. The one uncomfortable side effect of hanging out with Blaise and Ron was that she was growing a crush on them. Both of them. But she would not do anything to hurt either of them, so she had to suck it up.

Still, she allowed herself to enjoy the little intimacies that she got with either of them, might as well fill up the void of not having her own relationship with the sweetness of her two new best friends. That day she and Ron were attached like magnets. They held hands walking, or she would lace her arm on his when she wanted to gossip in his ear; they laughed and played and she loved that he kept insisting on taking her on piggyback rides, arguing that it was faster if they walked at the pace of his long legs.

After dinner, they were lounging on a couch in the common room when she dozed off. At first, he covered her with a blanket to let her nap, but then he wanted to go to his room, so he carried her with him and settle her on his bed. She woke a couple of minutes later and looked around confused. He was changing into his pajamas and gave her a smile, throwing her a pair of boxers and a t-shirt.

"I should go to my room," she said.

He pouted

"and leave me here alone? What if the giant spiders come for me?"

she rolled her eyes.

"Fine, I'll stay, but only because you need protection".

He grinned and jumped on the bed.

"Shouldn't you sleep on the other bed?"

he shook his head no.

"you are my shield against the spiders, I need you close".

She made a theatrical gesture of feeling resigned and put her head on the pillow. He laid on his side, holding his head with his hand while he ran his fingers through her hair.

"Ron, this is a bit too intimate, don't you think?"

he nodded in agreement but didn't stop. She insisted

"what about Blaise?"

He seemed to decide on something, then spoke:

"you feel very attached to him, don't you?"

she nodded, confused. He kept going

"do you like him? Do you find him attractive?"

she gave him a perplexed look but answered

"of course. He is one of the hottest men I know".

Ron nodded pensively.

"And what about me? Do you find me attractive?"

she shrugged

"I have told you many times, you went to bed one day a lanky boy and woke up the next day a hunk".

He cupped her face and kissed her softly on the lips. She had half a mind to push him softly

"Ron please…" but she couldn't bring herself to clearly ask him to stop.

He looked her in the eye and said

"we are falling for you. Me and Blaise. You know we are both bisexual. But that's not the point. The point is that since you came back you became part of our life and now we want you to be our girlfriend. If you would have us, of course. But also if you decide to pick only one of us we agreed to respect your desires, knowing that he and I will stay a couple. And if you don't want neither then we stay friends, no harm done".

She looked at him dumbfounded. Ron saw her hesitation and with his wand, he conjured his Jack Russel Terrier Patronus and sent a message to Blaise

"I told her. Do you want to say anything?".

A few minutes went by and a Beagle Patronus floated in

"Pans is whatever you say. I love you no matter what. And feel free to enjoy that redhead hunk if you are in the mood. He's amazing in the sac".

Pansy could only stare and blink. She looked into Ron's eyes and caressed his face. He smiled at her and went down for a soft kiss. She responded in kind and spoke to his lips

"you know I did sleep with Blaise a couple of times sixth year. Before it all went to shit".

Ron chuckled and said

"I'm sure that was the inexperienced version of Blaise. You would enjoy it so much more now".

She giggled.

"So we are doing this?"

Ron nodded

"we are doing this".

And with that, she let her self dive into the deep pool of his desire.

They kept looking into each other's eyes while they quickly got naked, and then laid down next to each other, focused completely in this erotic moment. He took his time kissing her and exploring her body with his mouth, while she caressed every inch of skin that she could reach. When he went down to find her warm wetness she opened herself for him and was rewarded with bliss. He consumed her passionately until he could feel her ecstasy clenching on her wet walls. After allowing her to come down from her high he positioned himself on top of her and aligned himself to her entrance.

"Do you want this?"

She could only whisper

"yes please".

He pushed himself inside her and she responded with a sensual moan that made him go wild. He captured her lips on a deep kiss while he pounded deep and hard, increasing his pace with the willing responses of her body. She wrapped herself tightly around him, using her legs to make him go faster until she exploded and her orgasm caused him to fall over the edge of his own release. They stayed entangled for a few minutes, then he slid next to her and they looked at each other while still mutually caressing.

She looked with a tiny hint of sadness and said:

"I have never known how to produce a Patronus".

Ron smiled sweetly.

"I will teach you how. I taught Blaise how to produce his. Is likely that his is a dog too because we love each other. I wonder what yours will look like, my beautiful flower".

She smiled and nestled herself under his chin, breathing his scent. Three months ago she would not think she could feel so happy.


End file.
